


Hot Water

by tielan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Competition, F/M, Porn Battle, Romance, Sea sex, Seduction, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is the daughter of Athena - goddess of wisdom and war - and this is definitely war!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle XIII, prompt: Percy/Annabeth, at sea.
> 
> My first PJO fic!

Annabeth was relaxing in the shallows when she felt the currents change.

She tensed, old instincts coming to the fore. Never mind that this beach was protected against monsters, she’d spent way too many years looking over her shoulder to give up the habit so easily.

Something surfaced a few yards away in an explosion of water and foam - a dark-haired man with eyes like the ocean, water dripping off him in rivulets and runnels.

 _Not_ a monster in fact, but her boyfriend.

“Hey,” Percy said, then saw her face. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong_?” Annabeth demanded as fear and relief transmuted to anger and embarrassment. “I thought you were some kind of monster!”

He blinked as he began wading up through the shallows where she lay, pushing damp hair out of his face - he’d clearly decided not to use his ability to dry off. “Why?”

“Ever seen Jaws?”

He grinned. “I could wear a fin if you preferred.”

“No, thanks. You’re ugly enough as it is.” Her heart was still pounding as she lay back in the surf and smirked up at him, expecting a smirk or a scowl in return, but the smile dropped from his face.

The water swirled around her suddenly, pushing against her skin like it had come alive, sliding over her arms and legs in a watery caress.

“What--?”

Now he smiled, and it was the son of Poisedon who was watching her, not just Percy, her boyfriend. Not that Annabeth ever forgot who he was, any more than she could forget who she was. It was just that...most of the time, he was simply Percy.

Not right now.

Right now... Currents swirled around her body, the eddies distinct as kisses. Her skin tingled with the soft caresses. “What are you doing?” Then, because she was her mother’s daughter, she asked, “ _How_ are you doing--? Oh!”

Her chin lifted a little as water pressed against her neck - the join between neck and shoulder where she liked to be nipped when they were having sex. The effect was instant - a hot jolt in the cool water.

Percy’s mouth quirked. “Like it?”

“I...” Annabeth caught her breath. She felt unsteady, like the earth had shifted while she wasn’t looking. “It’s...interesting-- Oh!”

Her bikini top had come loose, the strings somehow untying. Annabeth grabbed for the scraps of string and cloth, but a swift swirl of current nipped it out of her reach, leaving her bare. Her hands moved instinctively to cover herself but she paused as she met Percy’s gaze - the warm grin that was growing on his lips.

“Oh-- What-- You--”

“Yes.” And his eyes were dark as the depths of the ocean. “Me.”

Annabeth knew she was blushing all over her face and shoulders. She wasn’t one of the daughters of Aphrodite, to flaunt her figure - what she had, anyway.

On the other hand, she _was_ a daughter of Athena - goddess of wisdom and war - and this was _definitely_ war.

So Annabeth dropped her hands away from her bare breasts, put her shoulders back rather than hunching in as was her instinct, and stretched her legs out in the water. Then she lifted her chin in almost-smiling challenge. “You fight dirty, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy took a step towards her, his gaze sliding over her like a caress. “So do you, Smart Mouth.”

Annabeth tilted her head. “Is this going to get dirty?”

Water washed over her shoulders, sliding down her front like a pair of hands. Annabeth’s eyes widened as they cupped her breasts as though from behind, molding her. She arched instinctively, and her blood began to race.

“It can.” Percy tilted his head down at her. “Want to try it?”

Water was tugging at the strings holding her bikini bottom in place, and she narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend’s wicked grin and lifted her hips up. The bikini bottom washed away, leaving her naked in the clear, warm water of the bay’s shallows. “How about a challenge? You seduce me with the water; I try to make you come down here and get hands on?”

Then she shivered as a watery caress circled her ankle and slid up her leg. “Too easy,” Percy said, although his eyes were narrowed, looking for the trap, unable to work it out.

Annabeth watched him and waited.

“You’re on, Smart Mouth. But when I win, I get to choose dinner.”

She pouted. There was a fancy new restaurant in the nearby town - a place that had received rave reviews for intricate gastronomy - the new chef was supposedly one of Demeter’s sons - and Annabeth had been wanting to try the food for forever. But persuading Percy to take her had been like trying to get out of the Lotus Casino. He never even wanted to try the fancy stuff - not that Annabeth wanted fancy stuff every night, but every once in a while...

Tonight would have been their best opportunity to try the restaurant - which Percy knew perfectly well...

“All right. Winner, winner, chooses dinner.”

Percy smiled. “Then you’re on!”

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something about the better person winning, then inhaled sharply as the water pressed in on her. Cold hands cupping her breasts, slick mouths licking her nipples, smoth currents stroking her flanks - and the teasing slide of water between her thighs. The water’s touch was cold but she heated like copper in the sun.

Everything tingled, everything ached. She arched as her senses wallowed, panting beneath the azure sky, beneath Percy’s sea-green smile.

It was hard to think under the onslaught, hard to calculate - hard not to panic.

Gods! He wasn’t wasting any time - or any energy.

He just stood less than a yard away, teasing her with the currents of water that coiled around her, drowning her in desire...

With his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides as his dick began to tent his board shorts.

Percy mightn’t be wasting time or energy, but he was struggling to keep his hands off her. And that was _her_ advantage. Time to use it.

Annabeth took a deep breath and focused through the dizzying sensations, met his eyes. She smiled - slowly, her lashes half-lowered. “Like the view, Seaweed Brain?” There was no need to feign huskiness, it took her two attempts to get the words out.

“It...It’s a good view.” He had to clear his throat, too.

“You could step into the picture.” Annabeth ran a hand down her body to rest her fingers between her thighs. “The water’s nice - but I’d prefer you.”

He began to move - then caught himself. “We don’t always get what we want.”

She slid her fingers over her clit, just brushing it with her fingertips. Shivering a little at the warm touch - the cool caresses were arousing, sure, but it wasn’t the same as hot hands against her skin - Annabeth held his gaze. “I will. Either way.”

Another long stroke lingered through her curls, and she undulated in the water, as though trying to get comfortable. Water swirled up her legs - not so smooth now. Rougher, as though he was having trouble concentrating.

“Now who’s playing dirty?”

Annabeth arched a little, smirking. “Wasn’t playing dirty the point? But you could come down here and we’d get really dirty.” She licked her lips and looked pointedly at his groin. A tendril of current curled around her throat as she cupped her breasts. “Come on, Percy. You know you want to.”

Percy laughed then. The next moment he was in the water beside her, leaning over her, his hand brushing the curls of her pubis, his finger sliding warm and rough against her clit. If her skin had been tingling before, it was burning now. “You’re too clever for your own good, Wise Girl.”

“There’s no such thing,” Annabeth wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him.

He tasted of salt and smelled of the wind off the water. Lips slipped and slid, lingering delight.

“Besides,” she added, when they came up for air, “You like me clever.”

A shiver went through her as he stroked his hand down her side. The heat of his body felt wonderful against her skin - flesh and blood and heat instead of distant desire and cool caresses.

“I have to. You’re my girlfriend.”

“Oh, you noticed?” Annabeth’s eyes narrowed and she got her hand into his trunks and wrapped her fingers around his erection. More hot flesh - swollen and sensitive to her touch. She ran her hand down the length of him - soft skin and swollen muscle - and was rewarded by a moan.

“Hard not to.” Percy buried his face in her throat as she worked him for a few seconds, his lips moving over the cords of her neck. His fingers pressed into her, his thumb continuing to stroke her clit, and Annabeth closed her eyes against the brilliant blue sky above.

Her orgasm crashed over her like a storm, unmooring her and casting her adrift in a sea of pleasure.

And then Percy was lifting her up over him - an almost effortless move with the assistance of the sea. Her hands fumbled on his chest, trying to get a grip on water-slick skin. His fingers closed around hers, giving her balance. Annabeth held her breath as the blunt head of his erection pushed against her cleft. Still dizzy from her orgasm, she found herself looking down at her boyfriend - at the almost desperate expression on his face as he waited for her to push home.

She held off, just because she could - because she liked to savour that need.

“Annabeth, I swear by the Gods, if you don’t...”

“Oh, so you can dish it, but you can’t take it?” But Annabeth slid down onto him, and he swallowed her laughter in his kiss - long and smooth and dragging.

“Now,” he commanded in a voice that might have been soft and dangerous but for the hint of laughter it held, “Shut up and move!”

Annabeth shut up and moved. Slowly at first, still cresting on the languor of her earlier orgasm, then faster when she saw impatience stain Percy’s expression, when desire began raking sharp nails through her senses, when his hands clutched at her arms, at her back, at her butt, and his mouth tugged at hers. Tension ratcheted, and her body hummed as the sea flowed around them - stroking her hips and thighs as she rocked, rocked, rocked...

Percy moaned under her mouth, but he kept moving - those few sweet thrusts that took Annabeth into the maelstrom and plunged her into drowning pleasure.

“I think I imploded,” she murmured against his neck later.

“That’s a good thing, right?”

Annabeth snorted. “And I win.”

She could hear the laugh in his voice as his lips moved against her wet hair. “I guess it was too much to hope that you’d forget that.”

“Don’t be silly.” She jerked as the sea goosed her butt. “Hey!”

“You know,” Percy said, mock-severely, “one of these days your smart mouth is going to get you into hot water.”

She lifted her head and smirked. “Not so long as you’re around, Seaweed Brain.”

“So if you want me to stay around, shouldn’t you be _nice_ to me?”

“But I _am_ nice to you!” Annabeth feigned wide-eyed innocence. “I let you seduce me.”

“Or maybe I let you seduce me.”

She pretended to think about it for a moment. “Nope.”

Percy laughed and kissed her again. “All right. So, tell me about this restaurant we’re going to tonight?”


End file.
